ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Perfect Way to Heal Reia
Next morning, Reia woke up early and exercise outside, as part of training. Suddenly, she can hear Kiva and Terra from the backyard. Terra: Look, it's never that easy for her to make that choice. Just tell her the truth. Kiva: I know. I'm trying, but...I don't know what just happened. Terra: Come on. I'll go with you. - Both Kiva and Terra walked towards Reia, who is brushing up her training skills. Terra: Training again? Reia: Yeah. I know what I have to do. Terra: You're going to Conton City, aren't you? Reia: No. There is a group of rebels who needed help, outside of Earth. Kiva: (That must be Jedha's moon Supreme Kai of Time was telling me.) You can't go now. Reia: I know. I still need training to keep up on. Kiva: It's not just that. Reia: Huh? Kiva: The truth is...something really bad might happen if you go there. Reia: Towa... Terra: Yeah. It'll be a trap. Reia: I can't just stay here and be exiled forever. Terra: There's always a choice, Reia. Kiva: Terra's right, Reia. - Reia put her hands on Terra and Kiva's shoulders. Reia: I can't thank you both enough...for what you two have done. - Reia then crouch down to Kiva's height. Reia: Especially you, most of all. - Reia gave Kiva a tight hug and the two embraced. Terra joined in for the heck of it. Kiva can even hear Reia whispering in her ear. Reia: I'll remember you in my heart.. - Reia then had tears in her eyes, but it's just tears of joy. True happiness has awaken Verius inside Reia's heart. Kiva now realized that love is more magical than anything she and Reia ever felt. Terra: Thank you.. Kiva: Yeah.. - Both Kiva and Reia are now set to return to Pete's home in the forest, with the fully healed Reia at their side. MJ: Morning, guys. Reia: Morning, MJ. MJ: You three are up early. Kiva: Well, yeah. MJ: Did something happen? Terra: Yeah, the three of us had a heart-felt moment. Reia: Now then, are we supposed to take Pete back to the forest today? Kiva: Sure. Crash: Yee-haw! MJ: We'll follow Grace with my car. Reia: Sure thing, MJ. Terra: Ready to go? Kiva: Yes. Let's get moving. - Kiva rides on Terra's Keyblade, while Reia decided to fly and MJ rides on her own car. The gang followed Grace, but they are suddenly stopped when Grace sees a car next to her, with the Social Services Agency logo on the car door. Terra: What are they doing here? Kiva: This is not good. Terra: I'm not sure if this is Grace's call.. Reia: It wasn't. Pete promised Grace to take him back to the forest and that's what we'll follow. Kiva: I hope so. - The gang moved on, but Grace is going to pick up her father first. Afterwards, they headed back to the forest and, with Pete's lead, found his original home. Nataile: Cool. Coco: I thought that is a treehouse. Reia: No, but this is where Pete lives. Kiva: Gosh... Grace: How did you do this by yourself? Pete: Elliot helped. I think he's hiding. Elliot? Reia: Pete, I don't know about this... Kiva: I think he knows what he is doing. Relax. Reia: That's not what worries me. Haven't we forgotten about the trio and Xehanort? Kiva: Well, no. If Peter or I sense they are coming, we'll be ready for them. Reia: I guess you are right. Talwyn: Guys, did you hear that? There's something within the trunk. Kiva: I think that was Elliot. - Pete rushed inside and slowly walked back out. Remembering to stay quiet, Pete lured Elliot of the trunk as the dragon sees Grace, Kiva and the others. Talwyn: (This is..amazing. This feels like a long time ago.) - Natalie slowly walked toward Elliot and pets his nose. Kiva and Terra did the same. Terra: I didn't think his fur would be this soft. Kiva: Yeah.. Eillot's so fluffy. - Eillot smiled. But when things are starting to be a calming moment, Reia stays away from Coco from a distance. Reia: I know what are you going to ask, so don't bother. Coco: Why not? People are worried sick about you. Kiva: Coco, what are you arguing about? Coco: How long does Reia continued to stay in hiding while Towa continues to hurt people. Reia: Maybe you didn't know.. Coco: Huh? - Coco alone doesn't know that the union between friends and Kiva can explain to her clearly. Category:Scenes